The (not legit) Story of how Bodil and Simon meet
by BudderThunderPancakes
Summary: Simon is on a server when the new kid, Bodil, is his new neighbor. Bodil is care free, while Simon is... well... uptight about EVERYTHING. I do not own anything except the storyline :D
1. The New Kid

The (not legit) story of Simon and Bodil

Chapter 1 New Server

Bodil's pov

I just joined the server. Vikkstar has invited me, and I can't wait to start building my place! I walk over to where Vikk has designated…next to someone named…

"Simon," I breathed,excited to meet my neighbor. I knock on his front door. It opens.

"Hello!" I greet in my thick Bulgarian accent. "Nice to troll- I mean, meet you, Simon." I extend my hand for him to shake.

He looks at me, sizing me up like I was an opponent in the Hunger Games. I looked at him too, noticing his gray pants, his blue t shirt with nothing on it, his brown hair flattened on his head with an excessive amount of hair gel. He started to creep me out with that intense stare.

"oh," he roughly said in a thick Bulgarian accent. I'm Bulgarian and I had trouble understanding him. "You must be Bodil. I'm not impressed."

Simon's pov(Before Bodil showed up)

Ugh. So many people who can't play Hunger Games on this server. Wait a minute…I have a neighbor? Oh no. Why did you do this Vikkstar. You promised that this section would be private, just for me. With just me and my incapability to cope with other-

This person knocks on my door and comes in to my house. " Hello!" he greets in a Bulgarian accent. Well at least he's not too foreign and I can understand him perfectly. I look at him. Not much to look at. He's very scrawny, with atuxedo-wait, what?- with an orange and yellow tie. He has sunglasses. Even though its dark out.

He's obviously never played Hunger Games.

Bodil's pov ( that night)

I hear them. There hissing with authority. They obviously never met the troll king.

Simon's pov

I hear battle cries and the hissing of angry creepers. Everybody knows this server is on hard mode. It's also hardcore. No one would dare try to battle the creepers. I look outside to see the new kid, Bodil, try to kill one that has a silver band around its neck…oh no.

I run out to save him. " BODIL! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S ONE OF THE QUEEN'S GUARDS! Go back to your house RIGHT NOW!"

He looks at me with an expression I haven't seen on anyone's face in years.

Bodil is a troll at heart.

_Oh no not this again, _ I moan. I take out my lucky bow and shoot the creeper in the face. Bodil collects the gunpowder and puts in in his inventory. I glare at him in disgust and run back to my house.


	2. The Games

Chapter 2 The Games

Bodil's pov

I watched Simon leave and get on a saddled horse that would take him to the main hub, where everyone lived. It was like a reproduction of New York. Tall skyscrapers and everything. I followed him, figuring once I got to the main hub I could get to know some of the other players, since Simon seemed …I don't know…odd. He started heading up a reeeaaaallllyyyyy tall building. Must be the control center.

Another player clad in orange, blue and black armor ran into me as I head off down Survival Lane.

"OW!" I shouted, more in pain then anything. The other player was lying face down on the ground.

He lept up, dusted himself off, then looked to see what he ran into.

Ghost's pov

"Oh my goodness!" I squeaked , offering my hand to the scrawny kid with the jet black hair. Never seen him on this server before. Maybe Baki knew him…Wait a minute…

"Bodil?!" I scream in disbelief. "Dude! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Bodil smiles. "Good to see you again, Ghost!" He laughs with that iconic, contagious laugh of his. I laugh along with him.

Baki, my friend and partner, walks up to us. "Bodil?! Is that really you?" he asks.

"It's the snowman!" Bodil laughs. "I didn't know you guys were on this server!"

We laugh and tell stories from after we joined and our first nights on the server. I look up at one point and notice Simon talking to Vikk and pointing at Bodil occasionally.

"Hey, so Bodil, you're friends with Simon?" I ask Bodil.

He looks over at me. "Yeah, we're neighbors, why?"

I clench my teeth. There was a reason Simon requested a private part of the server. So he could cope with his unforgotten past.

Simon's pov

I was talking to Vikk about Bodil's placement when an announcer started talking about the weekly Hunger Games.

"Hello to everyone on the server! For this week's Hunger Games there will be team verses team! The first team is Bodil40 and SimonHDS90!"

I turned pale, realizing who my teammate was. Why does it have to be teamed? At the very least pair me with someone like…I don't know…someone who would get killed right away?!

The universe is cruel like that.

HHHHhhhh *flashback*

_"I can walk on water I can fly! I will keep on fighting for you till I die!"_

_BudderNinja laughed. "Simon! Stop making me laugh! You know my brother Jerome doesn't approve of our relationship! We're only ten!"_

_Simon laughed, making BudderNinja giggle. "Oh, Simon. I'm going to miss you when I go back to New Jersey. Bulgaria is…I don't know…I just feel at home here." _

_Simon leaned over by BudderNinja and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you…"_

*flashback over*

Simon cried, not caring who heard him. He missed BudderNinja. The way her white blonde hair reflected the sunlight on a warm summer day. The way she laughed, crisp and clear like the rush of a waterfall. And her smile, that just made his heart melt.

Simon cried himself to sleep.


	3. Survival

Chapter 3 Survival

Bodil's pov

I looked out at all the fans, cheering us on. My first Hunger Games. Let's do this.

_3…2…1…Begin._

I run out, collect a wooden sword and 2 pork chops. Simon has a leather chest plate, iron pants, and a gold helmet. I give him a pork chop. He looks at me, then tosses me the helmet.

We run to an underground cave and Simon finds a stone sword and two diamonds. I find a stick, a bow, and twelve arrows.

"Hey, Simon, I'll trade you the bow and arrows for your stone sword," I proposed. "I'll give you my wooden one too, if you want it."

Simon looks at me and his expression softens. His way of smiling. "Alright, Bodil. It's a deal."

Later in the game I learned that Simon is an amazing fighter. He is unstoppable! Even with just a little old wooden sword, he is powerful. We made it to the Death match.

There were only two other players still in the game. Simon adjusted his chestplate and looked through the glass at the other players.

"Bodil," Simon began, "there is a player in almost full iron with an enchanted bow. Take this." He passes me the iron pants he never put on. It's like he knew I would need it.

"You know, Simon, I think you are hiding something. You keep up this, this, tough person who doesn't have any emotions, but I don't think that's the real Simon."

Simon said nothing as the match started. Simon shot at a girl with a wooden sword. Bodil stabbed the full iron archer. They both died a painful death.

I screamed with delight. "WE WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Simon looked at me and smiled. Well, as Simon does.


	4. Simon's Past Life

Chapter 4 Simon's Past Life

Simon's pov

I walked back to my house, feeling a little better about myself. Bodil's not too bad with a sword. He's crazy, but…I feel like I can tell him anything.

"HEY SIMON! Wait up!" Bodil called. "I want to talk to you about your past life."

I froze. My past? Now? After all these years? I-No. Not today, not ever. Not after BudderNinja And…that…that…that…DEADLOX! Stealing her and whisking her away like she's some sort of …goddess! I don't blame him though…she is hot…but he has no right to steal my girlfriend away from me! He joins this server, he DIES! I usually don't hold a grudge, but when it's Deadlox…he better back off!

Bodil's pov

"Simon? You there?" No answer.

This calls for drastic measures. TNT FOR THE WIN!

"GAH! BODIL!" he yells while running.

His house went up in flames. I laughed my head off.

Simon looked at me funny. "That's your laugh?" He smiled.

"Simon! You smiled! For the first time I've known you!" I shouted.

Simon grinned. But when he looked at the remains of his house, he gasped in alarm.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"

I laughed. "It's okay, Simon. I'll rebuild it. But for tonight you can stay with me."

"okay. I trust you…thanks Bodil," Simon said.

I looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

"For teaching me how to smile again."


	5. The Master at Work

Chapter 5 The Master at Work

BudderNinja's pov

I looked out at the swirling dark waters below. It reminded me of the time Ty took me to the Squid Dimension, where he reigned as Prince Squid lox (don't ask…). His father was the Squid Overlord, and SkydoesMinecraft didn't want to be friends with him anymore. He had a bad experience with squids.

Ty walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gently pushed him away, saying softly, "Ty…not now…not ever…"

He grinned, brushing his shoulder length hair out of his eyes. "But Jordan…"

"But nothing," I giggled, looking at Ty's disappointed face.

"Next stop; BULGARIA!" the captain of the cruise ship announced. "Anyone going to Bulgaria will go to the Melnitza Airport …" he cut off.

Ty looked into the ocean, obviously homesick. Ever since we got engaged, he refuses to visit home because he knows I like budder. More than like, I can control any ore that forms in the ground. I can pinpoint its location and mine more diamonds than anyone in my first day.

I rub my right ring finger. Ty mined the budder himself, almost burning his hands off. He's the best husband anyone could ask for.

Ty's pov

It's almost over. After the wedding, we'll take over. The squids will rule all. And I, Squidlox, squid overlord, will be in control. Not Notch or Jeb or anyone. Just me. I let loose my evil laugh.

"Ty? Why are you laughing like that?" BN's concerned voice questions.

"No reason, love. Just random ." I put on my best derp face impression to prove a point.

She laughs. "All right, _Your Majes-Ty._" She says sarcastically.

I smirk. Seven more days.

**Okay, so I need some support. Not hate. None so far, but you are all wondering what the signifigance is with Squidlox. I will tell you in another fanfiction in greater detail, but basically Deadlox is part squid and can no longer touch budder ANYTHING because it burns him. When he is totally submerged, his skin turns blue and he has water powers (including breathing in the blue stuff.)**

**So please enjoy this story and review! :3**


	6. Simon's Iconic Laugh

Chapter 6 Simon's Iconic Laugh

Bodil's pov

I watched Simon join our two houses together. We have become great friends. Simon even gave me his only iron pickaxe when mine broke while looking for diamonds!

In return I gave him my only tnt mine cart. My prized possession. He glared at me and said, "Bodil, you can keep the mine cart as long as you don't use it on me."

I grin and pocket the mine cart.

"Hey Simon, what does your laugh sound like?"

Simon's pov

Did he seriously just ask that?

Bodil's pov

Well? Why isn't he answering?

Simon's pov

"Umm, I don't, uh, know…haven't laughed in years…" I replied.

"KLEB ICE!" Bodil yells.

I laugh my face off.

Bodil's pov

His laugh! Hilarious! I'm dying listening to it. He sounds like a dying dolphin!

"Simon! You sound like a dying dolphin!"

"I realized!" Simon said in between laughs.

I turn at the sound of an airplane at the Melnitza Airport. That's right, there's a cruise ship where people from America come to explore the server for a while.

Simon pales as he realizes that Bud-Jordan was on that cruise. He brightens up though as he sees her walk off on to the boardwalk. But then he sees Deadlox behind her.

Simon's pov

They look happy together…too happy…and was that a…a…ring?!

Bodil's pov

Did Simon pass out? Yes. He did.

I help him to his feet when BudderNinja and Ty walk over.

"B-B-Budder?" Simon stuttered. He blushed.

BudderNinja looked at Bodil suspiciously. "Who are you exactly?"

I introduce myself. "I am the trollmaster,Bodil40."

BudderNinja smiled. "I'm Jordan, also known as the future Mrs. Ellis."

Simon clenched his fists, and fainted.

I've got a feeling that Simon loves this girl a bit too much.


	7. The Plan Revealed

Chapter 7 The plan revealed

BudderNinja's pov(that night)

I looked out at the water and sighed. Ty really did miss home- Wait, what is he…Who…Are those…Squids? Okay, well…They're…THEY HAVE SKY!

I leapt into action. "TY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell down to him. He looks up and says something to one of the other squids. I feel something close around my neck. I passed out.

Ty's pov

We have her now. Operation 69, or Squidloxy Takeover as I like to call it, is almost over. The wedding tomorrow, the takeover after that, and my eternal rule for the rest of the world.

**A/N Yes. I have severe writer's block. So one of my friends helped meh (thx dood) and I will add some people more into the story :D fiash. Not **_**the **_** fish, but Sky and Mitch and the fluffy bacca. A.k.a. Sky Army. And possibly-**

**Bashur: Hello!**

**Me: bash….what the heck are you doing?!**

**Bashur: oh look ur writing about Bodil and that other kid, Steve or whatever.**

**Any way… we'll see you guys and girls in the next chapter! :D**


	8. BudderNinja

Chapter 8 BudderNinja's Powers

Sky's pov

Stupid squids. They have been better equipped than the whole of Sky army has for the past year! Ever since Ty joined them things have been unfair. He knows all of our battle tactics, some of the other members don't know of his turn, and…I might have a special connection with him…Oh what am I saying?! I'm just going crazy. More than usual. At least BudderNinja doesn't hear me if I say anything aloud.

"Screw you Ty!" I yell, wanting to get it out. I feel a little better. But if I had some budder than maybe…

BudderNinja stirred. "Wh-What…Sky?"

I smile. "Hi, Jordan."

BudderNinja, er, Jordan, sighs and pulls a slab of budder from the ground below her. "Budder, Adam?"

I stare in awe. "How did you…"

She laughs shyly. "I've always had this power…I guess…"

She hands me the budder ingot and I rub it, making sure it was real. I sighed with happiness. At least there's delicious, majestic, budder.

BudderNinja's pov

Classic Adam. Never turns down budder. Just like Ty used to be like…why does life had to change.

Ty's pov

" " I shout in ancient squid. "Prepare the '69!

The squid commander looked at me funny. "69…?"

"The machine, you idiot!" I yell.

Squid Link flipped the master switch.

"Get the girl and Sky," I command.

Another squid bows and goes to retrieve them.

Being in charge was my destiny. I just know it.

"Ty! Why are you doing this?" a familiar voice cried.

I turn towards the sound. "Oh Jordan…always thought I would give up my squidlox side. Well you were wrong. I'm still evil. And after the wedding tomorrow, you will help me. With your powers and my squidy ness, we can rule together! Isn't that wonderful?" I smile.

She looks away. "I can't believe you…you said…I was…SCREW YOU TY!"

I laugh evilly. "Whatever, Jordan, whatever."

BudderNinja's pov

He said he loved me…I was wrong about him…now the world will pay for my blindness…

Sky's pov

Ty has gone too far this time. Taking BudderNinja and using her?

We've got to stop this wedding.


	9. LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 9 The Wedding

Simon's pov

I've got a feeling that Bodil and I are going to be best friends. He taught me the art of trolling. It was fun.

Suddenly I heard screaming. "SIMON! HELP!"

I ran, knowing that Jordan was the owner of that voice. "JORDAN!"

TIME LAPSE Because I can

I crashed down the door. "You stop this Ty," and launched on him.

Down we went, head over heels and as I was about to stab him, he jumped into a pool of water.

His skin turned the weirdest shades of blue and green. His headphones mutated and turned turquoise with a hint of purple. He hissed at me with pure black fangs.

Jordan screamed. Her face had a look of pure horror.

Ty emerged from the water. He immediately turned back to normal, but his clothes didn't fit right. He must have gotten more muscular as a squid. Horrible. He still had fangs, but they were a dazzling white.

Ty smiled and licked his fangs. "Jordan, dearest dearest Jordan, we have a wedding to attend to."

I gaped, realizing that Ty was using Jordan.

Jordan broke free of Ty's grasp, and kissed me. On the lips. I think I started to moan a bit when Ty pulled her away.

I cried, wishing I could save her. But a squid held me down. I couldn't move.

I took one last stand and shot Ty in the face with an arrow. Ink splattered all over his face.

I passed out.

Ty's pov (an hour later)

My face has a huge gash in it thanks to Simon. I'm killing him after the wedding.

Wow. Jordan looks amazing in white. Too bad I'm already dating a squid.

As I look closer I notice she's crying. She should be happy on her wedding day. She'll be a queen after this! Isn't that what all girls want? Or just my sister…Whatever. Let's just get this over with.

"SIMON RAGE!" a voice yells. I look up to see Simon, Bodil, a snowman, Ghost, Team Crafted, and…The Diamond Minecart?! He knows these people?!

I run to the nearest water source. I welcome the water. I hiss at Simon, wanting to rip the head off his shoulders. My tuxedo top rips, but I don't care. I always knew as Deadlox I was tiny. I put on my trusty squid armor and leap out of the water, using the aquatic technology. I have 5 minutes to kill him before I can't breathe.

I see Simon whisk away Jordan on his horse. That stupid Simon.

Simon's pov

I have to get us out of here! Our lives and the world depend on it!

I urge Penelope to go faster. For a squid, he's fast. Wait…

It's a flying squid. Oh no…

I kiss Jordan on the cheek and leap off the horse.

She screams, but I tell her to go on without me. I'll stay back and deal with Ty.

Ty laughs. "So…it comes down to me killing you…so be it." He raised his sword.

I lunge at him with my iron one.

We clash swords, metal on metal, until I collapse, breathing heavily.

"You win," I wheezed. "Just don't take my diamond sword."

He smiles. "Like I'll listen to you." Ty picks up the sword. It burns him.

"GAH! What was that?!" he yelled.

"That's the power of budder!" I shout triumphantly. I signal Bodil to fire the tnt minecart train he set up during the fight.

Ty looks behind him. "Oh,cr" he began. He blew up and went sailing into somewhere over the rainbow.

"Simon! You did it!" Jordan says with relief. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in to a kiss. Bodil lit off fireworks behind us, knocking my watermelon hat onto BudderNinja's head. She giggles and I can't help but do my ultimate laugh.

"BudderNinja," I begin.

"Yes, Simon?" She looked into my eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Jordan smiles. "Of course, Simon."

**So that was a touching ending, right? If I get a good amount of positive(if you can read this and like my crappy writing skills :3) reviews, I might do a sequel. But I might need some ideas. SO! Please review! And send me some ideas for a possible sequel!**


End file.
